Sandbox/Event Update Checklist
='Event Name:' ???= Pages That Needs To Be Added: ??? Dragons= Dragons: ??? Dragon *'Template:Dragon Variable - Add the dragon(s)' *'Template:Dragonboxheader - Add colors to the box' *'Dragons - Dragon Count' **Template:Dragon Page Chart Adult 1 **Template:Dragon Page Chart Adult 2 **Template:Dragon Page Chart Baby 1 **Template:Dragon Page Chart Baby 2 **Template:Dragon Page Text Chart 1 **Template:Dragon Page Text Chart 2 *'Eggs - Egg Count & Information' *'Breeding Times' *'Template:Goal Chart - Add goals' *'Template:Parent Elements Table - Add the dragon(s)' *'Template:Limited&EpicDragonsBreedingForProfit - Add the dragon(s)' *'Elements - Update the count' *'Template:DragonEarningRatesLevels1-10 - Add the dragon(s)' earning rates' *'Template:DragonEarningRatesLevels11-20 - Add the dragon(s)' earning rates' *'Template:DragonReferenceChartPrimaryElement - Add the dragon(s)' *'Template:DragonReferenceChartAll - Add the dragon(s)' Dragon Element Pages/Basic Hybrid Pages *Hybrid Dragons - Add a template *Template:Plant Hybrids *Template:Fire Hybrids *Template:Earth Hybrids *Template:Cold Hybrids *Template:Lightning Hybrids *Template:Water Hybrids *Template:Air Hybrids *Template:Metal Hybrids *Template:Light Hybrids *Template:Dark Hybrids Dragon Element Pages/Epic Pages *Epic Dragons - Add a template *Template:Epics *Template:Rainbows *Template:Suns *Template:Moons *Template:Treasures *Template:Olys *Template:Seasonals *Template:Apocalypses *Template:Dreams *Template:Gemstones *Template:Snowflakes *Template:Monoliths Dragon Orbs and Crowns ' *Dragon Orbs and Crowns - Add a template *Template:AdultDragonOrbs *Template:PlantDragonAdultOrbs *Template:FireDragonAdultOrbs *Template:EarthDragonAdultOrbs *Template:ColdDragonAdultOrbs *Template:LightningDragonAdultOrbs *Template:WaterDragonAdultOrbs *Template:AirDragonAdultOrbs *Template:MetalDragonAdultOrbs *Template:LightDragonAdultOrbs *Template:DarkDragonAdultOrbs *Template:LimitedDragonAdultOrbs *New Template: Template:(ELEMENT)DragonAdultOrbs *Template:BabyDragonOrbs *Template:PlantDragonBabyOrbs *Template:FireDragonBabyOrbs *Template:EarthDragonBabyOrbs *Template:ColdDragonBabyOrbs *Template:LightningDragonBabyOrbs *Template:WaterDragonBabyOrbs *Template:AirDragonBabyOrbs *Template:MetalDragonBabyOrbs *Template:LightDragonBabyOrbs *Template:DarkDragonBabyOrbs *Template:LimitedDragonBabyOrbs *New Template: Template:(ELEMENT)DragonBabyOrbs 'Epic Dragon Stars ''' *Epic Dragon Stars - Add a template *Template:AdultDragonStars *Template:RainbowDragonAdultStars *Template:SunDragonAdultStars *Template:MoonDragonAdultStars *Template:TreasureDragonAdultStars *Template:OlympusDragonAdultStars *Template:SeasonalDragonAdultStars *Template:ApocalypseDragonAdultStars *Template:DreamDragonAdultStars *Template:SnowflakeDragonAdultStars *Template:MonolithDragonAdultStars *New Template: Template:(ELEMENT)DragonAdultStars *Template:BabyDragonStars *Template:RainbowDragonBabyStars *Template:SunDragonBabyStars *Template:MoonDragonBabyStars *Template:TreasureDragonBabyStars *Template:OlympusDragonBabyStars *Template:SeasonalDragonBabyStars *Template:ApocalypseDragonBabyStars *Template:DreamDragonBabyStars *Template:SnowflakeDragonBabyStars *Template:MonolithDragonBabyStars *New Template: Template:(ELEMENT)DragonBabyStars '''Sub-Switches - ONLY EDIT if there is a new sub-category *Template:DragonariumAllSwitch *Template:DragonariumElementalSwitch *Template:DragonariumEpicSwitch *Template:DragonariumSpecialSwitch *Template:DragonariumPedestalsSwitch Templates - ONLY EDIT if there is a new dragon for a sub-category *Template:DragonariumAllDragons *Template:DragonariumAirDragons *Template:DragonariumAnniversaryDragons *Template:DragonariumApocalypseDragons *Template:DragonariumCelebrationDragons *Template:DragonariumColdDragons *Template:DragonariumDarkDragons *Template:DragonariumDreamDragons *Template:DragonariumEarthDragons *Template:DragonariumFireDragons *Template:DragonariumGemstoneAllDragons *Template:DragonariumGemstoneAutumnDragons *Template:DragonariumGemstoneSpringDragons *Template:DragonariumGemstoneSummerDragons *Template:DragonariumGemstoneWinterDragons *Template:DragonariumLegendaryDragons *Template:DragonariumLightDragons *Template:DragonariumLightningDragons *Template:DragonariumLoveDragons *Template:DragonariumMetalDragons *Template:DragonariumMonolithDragons *Template:DragonariumMoonDragons *Template:DragonariumOlympusDragons *Template:DragonariumOvalithDragons *Template:DragonariumPlantDragons *Template:DragonariumRainbowDragons *Template:DragonariumRiftDragons *Template:DragonariumSeasonalDragons *Template:DragonariumSnowflakeDragons *Template:DragonariumSpookyDragons *Template:DragonariumSunDragons *Template:DragonariumTreasureDragons *Template:DragonariumVernalDragons *Template:DragonariumVintageDragons *Template:DragonariumWaterDragons *Template:DragonariumWinterDragons *New Template: Template:Dragonarium(CATEGORY)Dragons Templates - ONLY EDIT if there is a new dragon for a sub-category *Template:DragonariumAllPedestals *Template:DragonariumAirPedestals *Template:DragonariumAnniversaryPedestals *Template:DragonariumApocalypsePedestals *Template:DragonariumCelebrationPedestals *Template:DragonariumColdPedestals *Template:DragonariumDarkPedestals *Template:DragonariumDreamPedestals *Template:DragonariumEarthPedestals *Template:DragonariumFirePedestals *Template:DragonariumGemstoneAllPedestals *Template:DragonariumGemstoneAutumnPedestals *Template:DragonariumGemstoneSpringPedestals *Template:DragonariumGemstoneSummerPedestals *Template:DragonariumGemstoneWinterPedestals *Template:DragonariumLegendaryPedestals *Template:DragonariumLightPedestals *Template:DragonariumLightningPedestals *Template:DragonariumLovePedestals *Template:DragonariumMetalPedestals *Template:DragonariumMonolithPedestals *Template:DragonariumMoonPedestals *Template:DragonariumOlympusPedestals *Template:DragonariumOvalithPedestals *Template:DragonariumPlantPedestals *Template:DragonariumRainbowPedestals *Template:DragonariumRiftPedestals *Template:DragonariumSeasonalPedestals *Template:DragonariumSnowflakePedestals *Template:DragonariumSpookyPedestals *Template:DragonariumSunPedestals *Template:DragonariumTreasurePedestals *Template:DragonariumVernalPedestals *Template:DragonariumVintagePedestals *Template:DragonariumWaterPedestals *Template:DragonariumWinterPedestals *New Template: Template:Dragonarium(CATEGORY)Pedestals *'Checklists - Add the dragon(s)' **Template:Dragon Checklist & doc **Template:Egg Checklist & doc |-| Decorations= Decorations: ??? *'Template:Decoration Variable - Add the dragon(s)' *'Template:Decorationboxheader - Add colors to the box' *'Template:AssignedElementsDecoration - Add decoration(s)' *'Elements - Update the count' *'Checklists' **Template:Decoration Checklist & doc Remember to add the following categories: *Category:Decorations *Category:Event Reward *Size Categories **Category:1x1 Decorations **Category:2x2 Decorations **Category:3x3 Decorations **Category:4x4 Decorations **Category:5x5 Decorations **Category:6x6 Decorations *Category:Limited |-| All rewards= Here are templates/pages that is used for all/most of the rewards in this event. *'Release Calendar - Add dragons/decorations' **Template:Calendar Grid 2015 - Add dragon(s) **Template:Calendar Grid 2 2015 - Add all rewards except the dragon(s) *'Template:Decorations Rewards - Add all rewards and the unhatched dragon, except the dragon(s)' *'Limited - Add rewards, except the unhatched dragon' **Template:Limited - All **Template:Limited - Current **Template:Limited - Expired *'Checklist - Add rewards, except the unhatched dragon' **Template:Reward Checklist & doc |-| Other= Interactive Event Content (such as Sandakloz and Hidden Egg): ??? *'Visitors - Add visitors and images' **Template:VisitorsPageSwitch/A - Update the switch **Template:VisitorsPageSwitch/B - Update the switch Event Currency: ??? *'Treasure - Add it to the list, how to acquire and release date' |-| Categories= Here is it listed categories that need to be edited, and not categories that need to be added to a page. *Category:Event Rewards - Add rewards |-| Images= There are too many types of images to be listed here, so please use this page to find a list of the missing images for this event. Category:Sandbox Pages